A study to determine the feasibility of studying high-risk mothers (mothers who have given birth to cleft children previously) with respect to potential enviormantal and metabolic etiological factors affecting their children prenatally and resulting in oral clefts. The final target of such research would be to identify a large-scale high-risk group of mothers and to reduce the risk by modifying prenatal circumstances. The first step in the development of a preventive program for congential cleft lip and palate will be to identify likely etiologic factors and explore a small population to determine the needs and objectives of a larger study.